Nothing More
by Yasumi Mizuki
Summary: COMPLETE: Life was cruel, because reality hurt them. But maybe it was only because they were being stupid.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Have I ever told you guys, I don't like reading first P.O.V (Point of View) Yeah, I know, but this will be like my second time posting a first P.O.V fan fiction. The very first one I did was back in 2010. But I still don't like first P.O.V. and I never will.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

.

It was that when we were still at the young age of ten and possibly younger, that our parents began to tease us nonstop.

And by us, I meant me and Len. We were all friends—Len, Rin, and I—since birth, believe it or not. The three of us always loved playing together with our imagination of playing house of a family to magical mages on a long journey to some land.

We were so ridiculous, speaking like an adult and trying to act like one.

Our parents always said that Len and I were always so cute together and we would blush, but not denying them, but screeching at the tops of our lungs telling them that we didn't.

Oh, how I ever regretted saying no to their little tease.

Over the years, we grew older until we three realized that we could no longer stay as friends. Two girls and one boy: Rin and I with Len. When we were twelve, our parents were still saying 'Oh how cute, Miku-chan and Len-kun look together'.

Their teasing suddenly hit us like a crash landing airplane.

We could no longer look at each other just as childhood friends anymore, never. I could barely glance at Len and he, the same. Rin became worried for us as we no longer could be together like we used to. Our parents' constant teasing had gone way over board, even if it was the same thing they kept saying.

Now, it was just Rin and I who were together and Len would stand in the back, glancing at us from time to time, glancing at me. The two of us never knew if we actually like one another, or it was just because of our parents that made us like this.

We couldn't blame them. But, really, they should have stopped the teasing a long time ago. It was just more like torment to us. It was too awkward to have Len with Rin and me.

So, whenever we gathered for our usual friend and family occasions, Len was never in the picture with us.

It was already too late to realize that we made a great mistake of excluding Len out of our 'friendship' group. We were still friends, but more of distant friends.

When we began to grow older and puberty hit us, each three of us kind of isolated ourselves from each other.

When we were still little I didn't realize that Len was the older one of us. I always, always assumed that I was and then Rin and Len were the same age.

It was always me that wanted to be the leader, the one in control. They were the ones who came over my house and played. They followed me wherever I went, either my room, outside, the living room, everywhere.

And then if it was at Len's house, Rin and I would follow him. If it was Rin's house, Len and I would follow her.

But I always thought that I was the older one, always. When we were fourteen, Rin had told me something I didn't want to hear.

"It's either going to be Len and I, or Len and you." Len didn't obviously get it, and I had to blink a couple of times to think over at what she was getting. Once Len left to go into the kitchen, I suddenly realized what she was talking about.

It was either she ended up with Len, or it was going to be me that ended up with Len.

At that time I never looked at Len as my boyfriend. But after Rin said this, I couldn't deny the fact that I was rooting for myself and Rin was probably doing the same for herself.

I was such a horrible person.

I gave Rin a look and right then and there, our relationship had ruined. Whoever it was, either Rin or I, one of us ruined our beautiful friendship and it hurt a lot. We were no longer friends, but rivals. Stupid rivals that were fighting over a boy that our parents always said I looked good with.

They always and only said Len and I, never Rin and Len.

That was when jealousy entered my life.

A war was happening between Rin and I. I didn't want this; neither did Rin, but sooner or later, it was sure to happen anyway.

What had happened to us? We were supposed to be friends for ever.

I was so naïve and I hated it.

Len stayed out of the picture for a while as we realized that we could no longer stay as friends. But once I started having dreams about him, it scared me, waking me up at night. I was afraid to admit that I was falling for him, if I actually was. But how was Rin?

Was she feeling the same as me, or was it that she already knew her feelings a long time ago.

We celebrated our fifteenth birthdays together. We were all the same age, but Len's birthday was a few months ahead of ours. Rin and I had the same birthday, and it was still hard to believe. But no matter, we still celebrated our birthdays together like we always had for the other past years. That was when that I realized my jealousy was growing.

The simplest things from having our candles on the cake made me angry. There were three candles: a teal for me, orange for Rin, and yellow for Len. It was so ridiculous I had to laugh at myself, but I couldn't.

Len was the first candle then Rin, and then it was my candle that was last. It wasn't that I was the last candle in the row that made me jealous, it was that Len and Rin's candles were placed next to one another.

I felt like throwing the cake, because just a simple thing like that would make me angry. Anything indicating Len and Rin together made me jealous like a hideous monster. I didn't understand it, but what I did understand was that Len had to be with me.

After our birthdays, we went out to eat. Len and Rin sat next to each other and I left to go to the bathroom, feeling like tearing up the restaurant like a tsunami. I was supposed to sit next to Len not Rin; I was supposed to be the one talking with Len and laughing with him, not Rin; I was supposed the one to be with Len, not Rin.

So why was it that the scene of Rin and Len getting closer hurt so much?

When we left to go home we gave each other hugs as goodbyes. Len and Rin hugged. But what me and Len? He just gave me a smile and a pat on the head like I was a child.

I was raged. I didn't wave back, I didn't say goodbye, I didn't even smile back.

So, Rin got a hug and I didn't? When my parents and I drove home, I sat in the care.

I glared outside the window, seething at everything yellow.

I asked my parents while on the way home if they thought about Len and I dating, due to their teasing when we were children. They gave me looks and told me it was just a joke… It was just a joke?

I refused to speak to my parents for a whole week. How could they say that after thirteen years of teasing us that Len and I looked cute together?

The three of us actually took it seriously; that was why Rin and I broke our relationship as a friend; that was why I was feeling jealous; that was why I wanted to be with Len.

How could they?

I was angry at them ignored them for a while. When we gathered for another friend and family occasion after almost a year, Len and Rin grew closer. It hurt really badly. My heart ached as they sat closer, smiled, and laughed like a couple. I was afraid to ask why they were acting like that, but I didn't have to ask. Later during dinner they announced that they were dating…

My heart broke that evening. Our parents awed at them and congratulated them. I just sat there, my head hung low and refusing to let anyone see my streaming tears.

And now all that mattered to our parents and our parents only was that Len and Rin were dating. What about me? Didn't they care about me? They couldn't just care about Rin and Len, they couldn't! I was the one that wasn't dating; they were supposed to care about me. Not Len and Rin, they can take care of themselves. They were supposed to care about me.

It never happened, not until years later.

Whenever we gathered, the only thing they ever talked about was their relationship, never my life, only theirs. Len and Rin were always together, holding hands, kissing, being lovey-dovey; it disgusted me.

But I would have to say it was part my fault that I never made a move. Len would have been mine if I did something.

But it was too late to do anything now. Len and Rin didn't look at me, they didn't pay their attention to me, and they only cared about themselves.

So what about me?

I refused to go to their gatherings, because Len and Rin would be there. I refused to talk about them or anything on the border about them. I pretended not to know them even if we went to the same school.

This was destroying me. My life was no longer the same. I had to admit that I missed the days when we were younger and we were all still friends.

It wasn't too long before I heard that their relationship was going into a struggle.

Rin and her family were moving Yokohama.

That meant Len and Rin were no longer dating. They broke up and I thought they were going to cry when in truth as we had our last gathering, I was the one who cried.

It hurt that I wasn't the one with Len, but it hurt more to see my closest friends parting away. That night, I cried hard. I sobbed and hiccupped until my eyes were tinted red and puffed up.

I wiped my tears away and embraced Rin in a long hug, crying and wailing like a child who lost their toy, but my pain was much worse than a child losing their toy. Rin tightly hugged me. I was beginning to think that our friendship mended together once again after that hug.

I sobbed into her neck and held her for a long time until I felt like I couldn't let go. I just wanted to stay like this forever.

I regret what happened to our relationship. All I ever wanted was to see them be happy and I missed it. What was I doing all this time when they were dating and being happy?

I was being the stubborn me I was, avoiding the truth and pain.

When I saw Rin leave away, it left Len and me to stand there. I wiped my tears away as Rin waved goodbye through the window.

I remembered Len stood there, staring down at me with warm eyes. I sniffled and jumped into his arms when he held them open.

That one day, I had become a crybaby. I cried into his arms as his masculine smell filled my nose. I never felt more comforted.

A few months passed after Rin moved away.

She and I kept in contact and messaged on the latest news. We talked each night, until our parents threatened us to take our phones away.

I was happy that we were able to make up and become friends once again.

When we had another gathering for our sixteenth birthdays, Rin came over. I was never happier as I ran up to her and we hugged.

Len gave a smiled and all Len and Rin did was hug for less than a minute. I was confused. I expected a long hug. There was an 'I missed you' but no love in the situation.

It was alright with me, I just wanted all of us to be friends.

We had our cake and my candle was in the middle between a yellow and orange candle. When we went out to eat, I sat between Len and Rin.

As we went home and went to my room, we laughed hard as we began to remember all those things we did as children. At one point, Rin actually teased at how cute Len and I looked together.

This had caused the two of us to blink at Rin and blush. I yelled at her and Len turned away, trying to ignore it.

Rin had to leave early and it once again left us alone. We had nothing else to do. Our parents were having their own time and it was only Len and I. He smiled and I smiled back.

It was an awkward time between us.

I sighed. I couldn't believe that this moment I was going to tell Len everything.

I explained and told Len everything thing right from the teasing of our parents when we were children to Rin moving and the two of them breaking up. Len was shocked as he stared at me and listened to the whole thing.

I smiled weakly and stood to just get away from this situation. Why was I running away?

That night Len left without bidding me goodbye. I didn't find it strange, because I couldn't bid him goodbye either.

We passed each other in the halls of school, but we never glanced at each other or said high. It was as if we never knew each other. It disappointed me and I wondered if Len felt the same way.

If so, I just wished one of us have the guts to approach the other and break the tension in our relationship. After months of not talking to each other, Len finally confronted me. He had such a look on his face, I was afraid he would say something that would make me cry.

I flashed a fake smile and told him not to worry.

I was running away again.

I turned and already felt the tears coming. Len wasn't going to chase after me, I just knew. A whole year had passed since then.

Rin came back for our seventeenth birthdays. Len and I avoided one another and Rin knew something was going on.

Rin pried the answer out of me and just like for Len, I told Rin everything and about right now.

She looked at me in shock and shook her head. She said she couldn't understand why Len would just do nothing. I bit my lip and couldn't hold the truth.

I slowly explained to Rin that it was my fault since I was the one running away.

Rin couldn't stand this; she ran after Len and dragged him here. She was forcing us to talk to one another.

Not a single word was exchanged.

Rin was furious.

I knew my feelings now. I loved Len, but did he love me? I told Rin to relax and said I would talk. She left us alone and I explained my feelings to him. I couldn't look him eye-to-eye, but, Len looked at me the whole time, he was looking at me who glanced at him while talking, yet looking off somewhere else.

Len sighed running his hand through his thick blonde hair.

That was it. I could no longer take it.

I grabbed his hand and leaned forward. Len was frozen stiff as our faces neared, but he couldn't pull away, not anymore. I shut my eyes and he couldn't move. Our lips touched and fireworks burst.

I never felt this sensation and it felt so good. It was just a simple kiss, a feather kiss of warmth.

Len didn't pull away; he didn't do anything at all. When I parted I looked at Len's face and I've never seen a face before.

It wasn't expressionless, shocked, fazed, but a face of wanting more and pleasure. His face was flushed and he seemed as if he was breathing hard. It caused me to back away from him and placed a hand over my lips. Len thinned his lips and stared at me.

His hand crooked for me to come to him.

I hesitated, yet I couldn't say no. I came into his arms as he hugged me. I sighed into his chest, feeling warmth engulf me. Len looked down at me and our lips met once again for a more of a realistic kiss of love.

It was then that I realized I just didn't want his love, I wanted so much more.

I wanted Rin's friendship, I wanted Len's love, and the most of all, I wanted just all of us to be happy like we were as friends.

After that, Len and I held hands and Rin squealed when she found out that we were dating. I had never been happier in my life. Everyday, Len said he loved me and drowned me in his hugs and kisses.

Our parents continued with their teasing and we returned to how we used to be: three of the best friends that we dreamed of always happening. We wanted nothing more.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, **StarBurst03** suggested that I do Len's POV of Nothing more. Great idea and give her credit!

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 2

.

.

.

I hated out parents teasing, yet at the same time I loved it.

Saying that Miku and I looked so cute together like a couple was undeniably humiliating, yet, we never denied about being cute together. We just...told them to stop teasing us.

Rin, Miku, and I were what you called childhood friends. We were practically born in the same hospitals in the same room, but we weren't the same ages by month, though. Now that I think about our past, I still couldn't believe we played imaginary. It makes me laugh every time I think about it. Our parents still tease us, and I wished I never told them to stop teasing us.

Years had passed and we all grew in a blink of an eye. And our parents did not exaggerate when they told us this. But then it was also when the three of us realized that we couldn't be friends. There was me (a boy), then there was Miku and Rin (girls). The picture was wrong.

Even when we were growing to the age of twelve, our parents still teased me and Miku.

But...suddenly their teasing took a turn and finally made sense to me. It felt like someone hit me with a bat, a metal bat right in the forehead.

Miku and I couldn't even spare a glance to one another. I couldn't see her as a childhood friend anymore, no, not in a million years. That's when Rin was becoming concerned for us.

Our parents' teasing had to stop. Even if it was the same line being repeated: 'Oh how cute Miku-chan and Len-kun look together'.

They sounded like damned broken records. And then it just became Rin and Miku as friends.

What about me? What did I do? I stood back in the shadows like a coward and glanced over at them, but only at Miku...

I never knew if Miku liked me and truthfully I didn't know if I liked her back. Did our friendship become worse because of our parents? But I couldn't blame them; in fact I didn't want to, but they had to stop, they could have stopped years ago; too late for that now.

The teasing didn't feel like teasing anymore; it was like torment. It just didn't feel right being with Rin and Miku, because I was a guy and they were girls. See the thing with that? You can't put a guy and two girls as friends. It has to be even. Every time we had our parties, where was I? I was out of the picture.

I was never near the girls. But they did realize their mistake by having me out of the group, right? We were still friends, but...not as close as how we used to be.

Puberty came first for the girls at the age of twelve. Me? Not until I was fourteen. After all, girls matured faster than boys. But the bad thing about it is that we distanced ourselves, even Rin and Miku. They began to grow taller than me by an inch or so, and I, my voice was getting deeper.

I was the older one of us three. No surprise to that, though. Miku confessed that she always thought she was the older one of us.

One day, Rin had said something outrageous that I couldn't help but listen.

"It's either going to be Len and I, or Len and you." I wasn't stupid. I understood it, but was playing dumb. I left them alone and pretended to go to the kitchen. We all knew what Rin meant.

It was either Miku or Rin that would be with me.

I was positive that none of them saw me as a boyfriend since we started out as good close friends that we were almost family. But after what Rin announced, I just had to watch out for them to see what would happen. Would they break their relationship just over me?

If you asked me if I was happy that they were fighting over me, then no.

They were my friends, okay. I couldn't let some little romance get in between our friendship. It was ridiculous. But I didn't know who started it. I wouldn't blame Rin for saying what she said and I wouldn't blame Miku for feeling that she needed to end up with me.

How do I know this? Did Miku tell me? No, I could see it in her eyes. She was too easy to read like an open book or maybe it was just me because I've known her for so many years. I could tell it hurt Miku that their friendship broke just because of me.

Was it my fault? Is it because I'm a boy and they're girls? It hurt me, too. But then our parents always said that she looked good with me, not Rin with me, only Miku.

Jealousy was a stupid thing, you know that?

It can ruin things like the best friendship you ever had. Even if I wasn't in their little rival war, it had ruined me, too. I didn't ask for my friends to fight over me. I didn't ask for them to lose a...a beautiful friendship because of me. I didn't ask to become the reason it pained me so much to see Miku and Rin fight!

It wasn't my fault, dammit! I never asked any of this; I never asked to be the one to cause the problem, but really? Reality is just too cruel sometimes, too damn cruel. But then maybe I was being stupid and naive. Are we even supposed to be friends...? We can't always stay friends forever like kids say. You find some new friends, stick with them for a while and then do the same thing over and over again.

Ha ha, it had hurt me so much I thought I was going to tear in half.

Who knew that I would stay up late in my bed unable to sleep and actually...and to actually cry about it. But then everybody cries...

Was Miku falling for me, how about Rin? I was always trying to push those questions out of my head.

We did a party for our fifteenth birthday for the first time in a long while. We had a celebration like we used to have when we were kids. I strangely found that I wanted this more than a present I've been asking for months. But the most stupid thing was happening to me when I realized that jealousy was taking over me.

I didn't want my candle next to Rin's; I wanted it to be next to Miku's.

It was so idiotic that I felt like cursing out into the sky, but it would do anything. Complaining won't change anything. I know that, because I was the one who said it. Irony hurts sometimes. I didn't know who loved me, but I just knew that I had to be with Miku. Oi, let me choose who I want to be with for once.

But what confused me was how I was seated next to Rin and not Miku when we went out to eat. She said she had to go to the bathroom, but I saw the light in her eyes. She looked like she could strangle Rin to death.

Isn't Miku supposed to sit next to me; isn't she supposed to be the one enjoying her time with me; isn't she supposed to be with me? And I didn't understand how I came to grow closer to Rin when my feelings were growing over to Miku instead.

Life confused me at times. When I left to go home I hated myself.

How am I able to give Rin a hug, but not to Miku? I just knew that Miku was probably angry at me for that. I wasn't enjoying my time though, not one bit.

And then suddenly Rin asked me out and I found myself playing a boyfriend. I wondered if Rin ever noticed that I was just pretending to be in love...I was so cruel. The worst thing was that Miku saw us. We said we were dating and Miku had never looked more broken heart.

It hurt worse than being hit by a bullet, especially when Miku was trying her best to hide her tears.

That night I never felt my heart clench in more pain than before. It became irritating that every time we had a party or little barbeque the only thing our parents talked about was how was our relationship was going. And I could easily tell that Miu didn't even want to be here, especially when we were here.

While Rin was happy, I wasn't, but acted like I was. I hated every hand-holding, hugging, and kissing moment with Rin. Trust me I loved Rin, but only like a family, or sister. It was too much of a coincidence that Rin looked like me.

But Miku was different, completely, different. What if Miku did something before Rin did, would I be with her? As hard as I tried to make Miku feel that I still cared for her, I couldn't. I was still pretending to be a happy boyfriend with Rin. I couldn't believe that Miku stopped coming to our parties.

It disappointed me so much that I felt like going to get her to come over here. I just...just wanted to see her be happy again.

Every time we went to school I tried saying hi to her, but she didn't look at me. But then that's when Rin was going to move...that meant we had to break up. I wasn't happy. I expected Rin to cry, but she didn't, Miku did. We had our last gathering and when Rin had to leave Miku had sobbed so hard that her body shook. It looked like she never wanted to let go of Rin and it brought a smile to my face. I guess they were friends again, yeah?

When Rin left Miku had no one's arms to cry into...except mine. I gave her a smile for the first time in a long while. I held open my arms and never felt happier to feel her in my arms. I wanted her to be with me, just me. Why didn't I see this before?

A few months had passed since Rin moved away. Miku and Rin were doing just fine with their friendship, but what about me and her?

So, sweet sixteen birthday, right? Rin came to visit to celebrate our birthday. She and I shared a quick hug and I was sure that Miku was confused.

When we had our cake Miku's candle was in the middle...

Huh.

When we went out to eat Miku was seated in the middle. When we went back to Miku's house we sat in her room and laughed until we cried about ourselves when we were children... That is until Rin teased that Miku and I looked cute together.

That joke of hers made us blush. While Miku screamed at Rin I turned away and ignored her.

Unfortunately Rin had to leave early and left us alone. It was silent and awkward.

Miku had strangely let out a sigh and then the next thing I knew was listening to Miku telling me a story about her feelings right from the beginning of our parents teasing to Rin and I breaking up.

Gosh, she put so much emotion and detailed in it that I could easily imagine myself in her shoes. I personally didn't know how to act when she finished.

Miku gave a weak smile and before I could do anything she stood and went off somewhere.

That night I left without saying goodbye to her. But then it didn't seem like she wanted to say goodbye to me.

We just walked past each other in the hallways of school and did nothing as to even spare a glance. I wondered if Miku still loved me, because I found myself unable to deny the fact that I loved her.

I just wished I had the guts to face her and say something. Finally after months later I finally confronted her. I was just so nervous of saying something that I probably looked strange. But Miku ran away again.

Miku probably expected me to chase after her, and oh Kami-sama was I about to, but I couldn't . I was weak and let her slip from my fingers.

I couldn't believe that a whole year had passed since then.

Rin came back for our seventeenth birthday and Miku and I avoided one another. I'm sure Rin tried to get the answer out of Miku and probably got it. I was suddenly dragged and Rin was forcing Miku and me to talk to one another. But was a word even said?

Not a word was even uttered.

Miku then explained her feelings to me very slowly. The whole time I stared at her while she on the other had was afraid to look at me. She gave a few glances, but it wasn't enough. It was so blunt. She loved me and didn't know that I loved her back.

I just let a sigh out, running a hand through my hair. I wanted to confess as well.

But I guess I took too long. I suddenly found Miku's lips upon mine. It was the sweetest sensation that I had ever experienced and I wanted so much more than just a single kiss. I was frozen to the spot, though.

I couldn't even imagine how I looked.

It had caused Miku to back away, but I didn't want her to run away again. I had to keep her with me. She somehow went into my arms when I crooked my hand over to her. It felt good to hug her. I just wanted to kiss her again and well, we did.

But I realized that it was just the love of Miku that I wanted – no, it was so much more.

I wanted Rin to be my friend, I wanted Miku to love me, but more than ever, I wanted all of us to be happy like the good old friends we were when we were children.

My ears rang with Rin's squeal when she discovered that Miku and I was an official couple. Each day Miku was given a kiss, a hug, and of course an 'I love you' from none other than me.

I hate to admit that I did miss out parents teasing and well, I think my wish was answered.

I - no...we wanted nothing more than this.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: This was fun to write in one night. I love Len so much.

Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


End file.
